


A New Vision

by no_place_like_it



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Magic Cock, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vision DEFINITELY has a dick, and Wanda enjoys getting dicked down with it, how many shapes can he make it?, maybe a tentacle next?, or a knot?, shape shifting dick, sorry mom, the plot is that they have sex, there is barely any plot, this goes out to the ghost chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_place_like_it/pseuds/no_place_like_it
Summary: My friend made a categorically wrong statement, that Vision doesn't have a dick. In arguing my point we came to the realization that he has control over the size and shape of his junk, and that sounded like a fun prompt for a Thursday night.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	A New Vision

“Vis, I have a question,” Wanda asked as she walked into the bedroom of their shared apartment. 

Vision looked up at her from the StarkPad that he had been reading something on “What would that be?”  
“Do you have any control over your……….” Wanda trailed her sentence off as she gestured towards her crotch. Vision looked at her, eyebrows knit together. “When the need for genitalia arose, I generated one based on the American male’s average 5.5 inches.” He cocked his head slightly, “Is it inadequate? Are you not satisfied with our intercourse?”

Wanda made her way to sit next to him on the bed, “I am always satisfied my love,” she reached out and grabbed his hand. She toyed with his fingers for a moment, before pulling his hand into her lap. “I do wonder though if you could make it just a little bit bigger?” Her cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment. Vision stared at her for a moment, she watched his face as he carefully formulated his next question.

“I can generate whatever you would wish.”

A mischievous grin split across her face, “I would like to try out an idea.”

His hand cupped her cheek, gently bringing her face towards his own, kissing her softly. “As you wish.” She kissed him back, dropping his hand to fist both of hers into his sweater, pulling his chest closer to her. 

He lay back, pulling her on top of him. Her hand wandered down his body, until it found the waistband of his joggers, slipping inside. Slender fingers gripped the waistband and pulled it down to expose the beautiful, entirely average, penis. Except, nothing was there.  
Her hand flattened as it searched where one would expect to find a dick. She pulled her mouth from his and confused eyes met his gaze. “What were you imagining?” He asked.

A shy smile came across her face, and she reached to the nightstand, pulling out the rabbit vibrator she kept there. “Something like this?” She pressed a button at the base of the vibrator, causing the forked appendage to vibrate.

Vision sat himself up, grabbing the bottom of the cashmere sweater he was wearing, and pulling it over his head, leaving him shirtless. He stood up and without ceremony, freed himself from his pants as well, leaving him completely naked. “I can do that.” He told her, before climbing back onto the bed, and kissing her again. 

He pulled the t-shirt she was wearing over her head, leaving her in a pair of now soaked panties. She leaned back and eagerly wiggled herself out of them, as he crawled on top of her. One of his hands cupped her neck, before traveling down her chest, briefly palming her breast before continuing on to find her dripping pussy. 

Vision stood himself on his knees, locking eyes with her once more. His eyes traveled the same path his hand just had, moving down her torso taking in her chest. Watching as she panted, grinning at her arousal. Both of his hands came to rest on her hips.

Her own hands came up to squeeze his biceps, silently begging him to enter her, satiate this need that was threatening to eat her alive. Her fingertips dug into his arms when she heard a soft buzzing. He laughed as her eyes widened in surprise at his brand new cock. It was an exact replica of the 8-inch rabbit, complete with vibration.

“Fuck me Vis.” 

It was a command and Vision did not want to disobey his lady. 

His left hand moved to rest on the bed next to her hip, his other hand reached down to grasp himself, and guide the head to her entrance. He pushed, and slowly, easily, slid inside her. Her back arched, forcing him to sink an inch further. He let go of himself to bring his other had to rest on the bed, sinking further still into her body. This movement also caused the new, vibrating appendage to land on her clit.

The sudden direct contact with her pearl caused Wanda’s body to jerk violently upwards, and she gasped as if she had been held underwater and was finally, finally, allowed a breath of air. Her heels came up to the cheeks of his ass, pulling him closer still to her own body as he began to thrust in and out, his pace excruciatingly steady.

Her hands made their way to his shoulders, nails digging in, desperate to pull him as close to her as was physically possible. With every pull back, she felt as if she was losing everything, but every thrust inwards was near to much. Each one, shocked her with a buzz, right to her most sensitive organ. 

In the end, everything was too much for her body to handle. Her panting breath came faster and faster. Her whole body was like a toy being wound, and every single shock of pleasure wound her tighter. She could feel the tension growing at a shockingly fast pace. Before she could verbalize how close she was getting, he pushed himself fully inside her. Bodies flush against each other, he rocked his hips side to side before holding himself still. The vibrations became stronger, and suddenly the tension that had been building inside her, let go. 

She moaned as she came apart completely. Vision pulled his hips away from hers and brought his head to rest in the crook of her neck. He snaked an arm under her shoulders, and in one smooth motion moved to lay his back on the bed, while pulling her half on top of him.

She reached out with her magic and turned on the taps to the gigantic bathtub in the adjacent bathroom. “That was so much better than I had imagined.”

He chuckled softly as he picked her up, carrying her toward the filling tub. He nuzzled her neck again “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. NOTHING.


End file.
